The present invention generally relates to a container for storage and more particularly, to a storage receptacle for storing therein vegetables in a fresh condition, with the storage receptacle being accommodated in a chilled room such as in a refrigerator or the like.
Conventionally, when vegetables are requested to be stored in a fresh condition for a long time, they are initially put into a storage receptacle and the storage receptacle storing the vegetables therein is, then, accommodated in a refrigerator, while it is hermetically covered with increased air-tightness to prevent the vegetables from being dried or withered.
By the above described construction, however, since the storage receptacle is of a completely sealed construction, moisture vaporized from the vegetables, particularly leafy vegetables, forms dew on the inner surface of a cover which covers an opening defined on the upper side of the receptacle and as a result, a large amount of dew tends to adhere thereon. This is because a temperature difference is produced between opposite faces of the cover. The temperature difference results from the fact that the storage receptacle for storing therein the vegetables is generally located at the bottom of a coldroom and the external surface of the cover is, therefore, cooled by cold air within the coldroom, while the inside of the storage receptacle is relatively high in temperature on account of breathing the heat of the vegetables. The large amount of dew caused to adhere to the inner surface of the cover drops spontaneously or due to some vibration or the like in case of taking in and out of the storage receptacle followed by opening and shutting of the cover, and consequently, the dew stays on the surfaces of the vegetables stored or collects at the bottom of the storage receptacle. Accordingly, although the vegetables are kept in a fresh condition for a first few days from the initial storage thereof due to the fact that the vegetables are prevented from being dried during this period, they are damaged before long by the collecting water, thus resulting in a problem such that the vegetables become bad. It has been, therefore, difficult to store the vegetables in a fresh condition for a long time. In particular, in the case where fresh vegetables, particularly leafy vegetables, are additionally put into a storage receptacle which already contains other vegetables therein, which have been stored for a few days, there occurs problems in that the vegetables previously stored are rapidly damaged or spoiled by the moisture vaporized from the fresh vegetables.